


blood on tile

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Despite the pleasure, or maybe because of it, she couldn’t get her mind off of Stan in the bathtub wrists cut open.





	blood on tile

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of crying during sex.

Bev forced herself to let go of Stan’s curls between her legs afraid she would hurt him if she gripped any tighter. He was better at this than he should have been. Then again Bev didn’t have anything to compare it to. All she knew was that he was lapping at her clit and she liked it.

Despite the pleasure, or maybe because of it, she couldn’t get her mind off of Stan in the bathtub wrists cut open. That was as real as this was.

Stan glanced up, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” she realized she was crying, “Keep going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
